A Sleepless Slumber Fiasca
by Kirunai
Summary: As mentioned in my fic "The truth about Tea and her blowdryer", Tea and I are rigging Tea's house and inviting "the gang" over for a fun filled (well, at least for me 'n Tea!) night of surprises! *grins* This is gonna be so fun...^_~ *Please Review*
1. Practical Pranksters

Disclaimers: Geesh I can't believe this! Do I HAVE to put a disclaimer on every page of every fic I write? *cries* ARE YOU EVIL PEOPLE JUST TRYING TO MAKE ME FEEL BAD ABOUT NOT OWNING YU-GI-OH?!?!?!?! MEANIES!!!!!!  
  
Warnings: Well, this chappie is mostly just me and Tea *grins*....so, you get the point yet?  
  
Ekaterina: Hello! If you didn't read Kirunai's bio thing-a-ma-jiggy, I'm her new best bud! *grins* Otherwise known as Kat, for short! (A.K.A. The crazy insane lunatic! And no, I don't mean Kirunai....") And on with the story!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Welcome ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls to the newest, most funniest TV reality show ever. This game features a bunch of crazed boy teens and 2 sane teenage girls, who invite the boys over for a sleepover, into a house full of surprises---"  
  
"TEA BE QUIET! I'M TRYING TO FIND YAMI.M.'S PHONE NUMBER AND THIS PHONEBOOK DOESN'T SEEM TO INCLUDE NUMBERS FOR 5000 YEAR OLD EGYPTIAN WHAT-'CHA-MA-CALL-ITS!!!!!" Kirunai screamed, "AND PUT MY MICROPHONE DOWN!"  
  
"Ok, ok, ok..." Tea sighed, and place the microphone back by Kirunai's tape recorder. "Oh, and about the phone thing?"  
  
"Ya?" A much calmer Kirunai called from the kitchen.  
  
"Try Malik's number..." Tea rolled her eyes, and went back to setting up the video camera in the living room.  
  
Kirunai blinked. "Oh...I knew that..." She punched in some numbers, and waited. It rang, and rang, and rang, and rang....well, you get the point. Until, someone finally picked up.  
  
"Er, hello?"  
  
"Hiya Malik!"  
  
"And you are...?"  
  
"Kirunai, you dimwit!"  
  
"YOU'RE THE CRAZY AUTHORESS?!"  
  
"Yup...." Kirunai sighed, "Nice to meet you too..."  
  
"And you're calling, why?"  
  
"I'm at Tea's house. We decided it would be nice if everyone would come over tonight for the night, including you and your Yami."  
  
There was silence on the other end of the line, but only for a minute.  
  
"What time????" This time a different voice.  
  
"Well Yami.M....you two be here around 5:00 this evening, alright?"  
  
"Yup!"   
  
CLICK! Dun-dun-dun-dun-dun-dddduuuuuunnnnnnnnnn  
  
"I'm done setting up the cameras! Once in each room!" Tea walked into the kitchen.  
  
"Even in the bathroom?"  
  
"Nope...I put 2 in the bathroom!" Tea grinned, and the 2 girls shared a high-five.  
  
"Malik and Yami.M. will be here around 5:00...you wanna call everyone else? I still gotta finish with the snap powder and the cheese balloons."  
  
"Ya sure!" Tea picked up the phone, and dialled Yugi's number. It rang once, and then...  
  
"Hello, Motou residence, Yugi speaking."  
  
"Hiya Yugi! It's Tea! Me and Kirunai decided to have this wicked slumber party tonight, and invite the whole gang. Can you and Yami be here around 5:00?" Tea ignored the snickering sounds Kirunai was making in the background.   
  
"The authoress and you?"  
  
"Yup! See ya's at 5:00!" Tea hung up, and turned to Kirunai. "And what's so funny?"  
  
Kirunai snickered. "You were." She gasped, "Talking so fast that you," A snort-like sound escaped her lips. "Sounded like Steve Urcle!" Now she was laughing so hard she was on the floor.  
  
Tea gasped. "Oooooo you're asking for it! TICKLE ATTACK!" She pounced on Kirunai.  
  
"Ack! Nnnnnooooo!!!!!!!"  
  
"Hehehehehe I'm the queen of the world!"  
  
"N-no you're not..."  
  
~~15 minutes later~~  
  
Tea grinned, "Now do you agree I'm the queen of the world?" She had her arms at the ready.  
  
"Yes! Now get away from me!"  
  
"OK!" Tea leap off Kirunai, and bounded towards the phone.  
  
Kirunai got up slowly off the kitchen floor, which was hardwood, by the way. She walked over to the counter, and drained the snap powder.  
  
"Ok the snap powder's done. Where should we spread it?"  
  
Tea looked over from the phone. "Uh...just put it in the cupboard, we'll figure that out later."  
  
Kirunai shurged. "Ok...and the cheese balloons? They're done too..."  
  
"Here. You take the phone and I'll get set those up in the closet in the washroom."  
  
"Fine by me."  
  
Tea bounded away, cheese balls in hand, and Kirunai picked up the phone and phone book.  
  
"Hum....Tristan Taylor....uh...here it is!" She punched in the number, and waited at it rang.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Bakura?"  
  
"Yes. And this is...?"  
  
"Kirunai. I WAS looking for Tristan...did I interrupt something?"  
  
"Uh....n-no..."  
  
"Ssssuuuurrrreeeee.....So anyways, be at Tea's house at 5:00. Everyone's coming for a sleepover. You and Tristan are invited, Ok?"  
  
There was a pause, then "Ok."  
  
"Oh, and bring Yami.B."  
  
"WHAT?! Are you serious?"  
  
"Yup...He can hang out with Yami.M.."  
  
"You're seriously gonna have those two over?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
"They'll wreck Tea's house though..."  
  
"Not before we do..." Kirunai mumbled.  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"Oh nothing. See ya at 5:00!" And she hung up the phone. "TEA!!!!!!!!"  
  
"YA?" The response came from the bathroom.  
  
"TRISTAN AND BAKURA WILL BE HERE, I'M GONNA CALL KAIBA AND JOEY. ARE YOU ALMOST DONE WITH THE CHEESE BALLS?!"  
  
"ALMOST!"  
  
"AND TEA?"  
  
"YA?"  
  
"WHY'RE WE YELLING?"  
  
"I DON'T KNOW."  
  
"OK!" Kirunai picked up the phone book, looked through it for a minute, then dialled in some numbers.  
  
"Hey. Wwwaaassssssssuuuuuupppppp?"  
  
"Is that a trick question?"  
  
"Uh....no.....I don't think so anyways...is this that crazy authoress?"  
  
"Yup..."  
  
"And you're calling me, why?"  
  
"Well you see, I'm at Tea's house and we're having a sleepover for the whole gang tonight so can you be here around 5:00?"  
  
"Uh...sure....will there be candy?"  
  
Kirunai looked over at the explosive candies she was working on. "Eh, you could say that..."  
  
"See ya at 5:00!" And with that, Joey hung up. Kirunai hung up the phone, and spun around at a noise, only to see Tea covered in cheese.  
  
"I'm done with the balloons...but one of them, er, fell..."  
  
"I can see that!" Kirunai was having a hard time from laughing out loud.  
  
"Oh, well thanks! It's not that funny! I'm gonna go have a shower, you finish calling whoever and keep working on those, er, surprises."  
  
"HEY! I thought I was the one writing this "Master"!"  
  
"Whatever..." And with that, Tea ran towards the bathroom, dripping cheese. Kirunai bent down, and stuck her finger in a puddle of cheese.  
  
"Yuck...cheddar....." She sighed, and grabbed a mop.  
  
~~10 minutes later~~  
  
Kirunai placed a now cheese covered mop underneath the kitchen sink, and, once again, grabbed the phone. She opened the phone book, only to see Kaiba's number,in big bold bubble letters, on the first page. She rolled her eyes, and punched in the number.  
  
"Hello, Kaiba residence. Seto Kaiba speaking. If you're a telemarketer of any kind, hang up now. If you're someone wanting money for a charity, hang up now. If you're somone trying to kidnap my brother for money, hang up now. And if you're Joey Wheeler, hang up now or be electricuted."  
  
"Er, hello..."  
  
"And you are?"  
  
"Kirunai."  
  
"The author?"  
  
"Yes. You have a very weird hello..."  
  
"Dam it...I gotta add authors and authoresses to my "hang up now" list..."  
  
"Ah shaddup..."  
  
"So what do you want?"  
  
"For you to come over to Tea's house tonight for a sleepover, the whole gangs coming."  
  
"No."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"No."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Make me!"  
  
"Ok get this. You come over at 5:00 and spend the night OR I'll tell the whole world who you love."  
  
"You wouldn't."  
  
"Wanna bet?"  
  
"Uh...no...see you at 5:00...."  
  
"Ok fine but-----"  
  
CLICK! Dundundundundundundunduuuuuunnnnnnnn  
  
"How rude...he hung up on me! I wonder why...." Kirunai shruged. "Oh well...." She walked back over to the counter to finish the explosive candies.  
  
~~10 minutes later~~  
  
Tea re-entered the room, dressed in jeans and a pale blue V-Neck top, lets just say, one hell of a lot cleaner.  
  
"Did you get ahold of everyone?"  
  
Kirunai looked up from the counter. "Yup...and they're all coming too."  
  
Tea blinked. "How the hell did you manage to get Kaiba to come?"  
  
"Blackmail."  
  
"Sweet. Need some help with those candies?"  
  
"Nope, but you can start mixing the Nitrogin Red into the cream soda..."  
  
"Sure!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kirunai: *grins* This is gonna be one hell of a sleepover, if I do say so myself! Next chapter me and Tea will continue making pranks, so if anyone has ideas for pranks please submit them in your reviews! And then chapter 3 we'll finish setting up pranks and then everyone will come over...hopefully...*blinks*  
  
Ekaterina: I love Quatre.  
  
Kirunai: *blinks* What happened to Duo?  
  
Ekaterina: Who's Duo?  
  
Kirunai: *sweatdrops* Oh my god...  
  
Ekaterina: *in a deep theatric tone of voice* I'm going to get you, and when I do, I will eat you....*mwuhahahahaha*  
  
Kirunai: *blinks* O...K.....c-ya soon! I promise I'll have this story updated by Thursday! 


	2. TV Insanity

Disclaimers: *blinks* I'm NOT saying this again...I REFUSE! AND NO ONE CAN MAKE ME!!!!! *mwuhahahahaha* I SHALL NOT SAY IT! *lawyers appear* EEK! Ok, ok, ok, Yu-Gi-Oh is not mine....  
  
Warnings: Why the hell do I HAVE to repeat this? And why won't those damn lawyers go away.....gggrrrrr......*lawyers win the stare-down* Damn ...ok...language obviously...me...Tea....  
  
Ekaterina: I like eggs...  
  
Kirunai: *blinks* She just keeps gettin' weirder...and, to answer reviewers questions, the pairing are Yugi/Yami, Tristan/Bakura, and eventually will be Kaiba/Joey and Tea/Yami.M....but that's later in this fic....so those pairings of those 8 people will be the pairings in all my future fics too! I'v also been told to "keep up the insanity" *grins* I'll try...And thanks to Tea Fan for the mistletoe idea...*smirks* And Dark Queen of Roses for reminding me not to forget the sugar...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tea whiped her forehead, and placed the cream soda back into the fridge.  
  
"All done!"  
  
Kirunai looked up from the explosive candies she had been working on.  
  
"Me too! Now what?"  
  
"Uh....." Tea started to answer, but just then, the doorbell rang. "I'll get it!" Tea ran towards the door.  
  
Kirunai blinked. "I wonder who that could be..." She checked the clock, but it was only 2:00pm, so it couldn't be the gang.  
  
"Kirunai! A little help if you don't mind!!!" Tea screamed from the doorway.  
  
"With what?"  
  
"OH JUST GET OVER HERE!"  
  
"EEK! Coming!" Kirunai ran towards the door, only to find Tea there trying to lift 5 humongous white bags. Kirunai blinked. "And that is...?"  
  
"Well duh! It's just my 25 pounds of sugar! I get it every day! Now help me bring it to the cellar!"   
  
Kirunai sweatdropped. "25, er, POUNDS? EACH DAY?!"  
  
"Yup!" Tea grinned.  
  
"No wonder why the gang gets sick of you..." Kirunai mumbled.  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"Oh nothing, here lets get these down to the cellar."  
  
~~30 minutes later~~  
  
"Now what?" Tea asked, while placing the latch back on the cellar door.  
  
"Uh...here! You put these explosive candies somewhere, and I'll make a batch of Spider Cookies!"   
  
Tea blinked. "All right, but whats so bad about Spider Cookies?"  
  
"They're made with real spiders!" Kirunai smirked. "And while your putting the candies somewhere, can you find us some mistletoe? It's wanted by popular demand, I suppose."  
  
Tea shruged. "Ya sure." She grabbed the candies, and off she went.  
  
~~10 minutes later~~  
  
Tea returned, a batch of mistletoe in hand. "The candies are in the dish on the living room table!"  
  
Kirunai looked up. "And the Spider Cookies are in the oven, lets go hang the mistletoe."  
  
"Ok!"  
  
~~another 10 minutes later~~  
  
"Well, now there's at least one batch of mistletoe in each room!"  
  
"Yup...how about the cookies?"  
  
"EEP!" Kirunai ran to the kitchen, opened a smoking oven, and tore out some, er, slightly burnt cookies. "They're fine!" She called back to Tea.  
  
"Then why do I smell smoke?"  
  
"I'm guessing because you farted..."  
  
"Hey! Did not!"  
  
Kirunai ignored her. "Any more ideas for pranks?"  
  
"Uh.....er......um......no?"  
  
"I think I do! You got some butter and some clear foil wrap?"  
  
"Ya..." Tea ran to get the ingredients. "Are you pondering what I'm pondering?"  
  
"What are you? A big Winnie The Pooh fan?" Kirunai blinked. "If your thinking along the lines of buttering up the foil wrap and putting it on the toilet seat, then yes."  
  
"Uh...well no I was thinking of eating the butter and wrapping ourselves in foil wrap...but your idea is good too I guess..."  
  
"Ok......I'll go rig the toilet seat, and you...you can...er...fill the tub with flour!"  
  
"What good will that do?" Tea blinked.  
  
"No good...." Kirunai smirked. "Now come on!"  
  
~~15 minutes later~~  
  
"All was quiet, not a single thing was even moving, until, out of the darkness, with great vengence, came---"  
  
"FOR THE LAST TIME DON'T PLAY WITH MY MICROPHONE TEA!!!"  
  
"Ok, ok, ok...now what do we do?"  
  
"Well....I have some more pranks but there's nothing to be set up...I'll do them on the guys later...."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Oh never mind...by the way, what's for supper?"  
  
Tea blinked. "I dunno..."  
  
Kirunai sweatdropped. "While this IS YOUR house, what do you normally have for supper?!"  
  
"Sugar...."  
  
"What else?"  
  
"No, just sugar..."  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
"WELL THEN WHAT DO YOU NORMALLY HAVE FOR SUPPER THEN?"  
  
"NORMAL STUFF!"  
  
"LIKE?"  
  
"CHICKEN! POTATOES! THAT KIND OF STUFF!"  
  
"SUGAR CHICKEN?"  
  
"NO JUST CHICKEN!"  
  
"Oh...."  
  
"So..? What's for supper?"  
  
"How 'bout we order pizza?"  
  
"No...how 'bout we make, er, what we'll call, uh, pizza?"  
  
Tea grinned. "Alright! But not right now, we'll make it later! It's only 3:45 you know..."  
  
"Fine."  
  
~~15 minutes later~~  
  
Tea and Kirunai had decided to sit down on the couch, to try and think of other pranks, since they had a hour until the gang would arrive.  
  
"Lets watch some TV..." Tea suggested.  
  
"Ok."  
  
Tea turned on the TV, and what show should happen to be on, but...  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! TELETUBBIES! RUN FOR COVER! EEEEKKKK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kirunai dived underneath the living room table.  
  
Tea blinked. "What's so bad about Teletubbies?"  
  
"THEY'RE EVIL!!!!!! THEY'RE ALIENS IN LEAGUE WITH BARNEY I TELL YA!"  
  
"I happen to like Teletubbies!"  
  
"YA WELL YOU'RE INSANE!!!!"  
  
"SO ARE YOU!"  
  
"SO?"  
  
"WELL I'M WATCHING IT!"  
  
"YOU ARE NOT! GIVE ME THAT REMOTE!" Kirunai got out from under the table and jumped on top of Tea, reaching for the remote.  
  
"NEVER!"  
  
"I 'SHALL HAVE IT!"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"YES!"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"YES!"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"YES!"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"YES!"  
  
~~15 minutes later~~  
  
"HAHAHAHA! I'V GOT IT!" Kirunai stuck out her toungue at Tea. "And now, I shall change the channel!"   
  
"Humph..." Tea crossed her arms.  
  
Kirunai, after figuring out how to work the remote, pushed the "channel up" button, and what should be on the next channel but...  
  
"ACK!!!!! BARNEY!!!!!! WHAT IS THE WORLD COMING TOO?!"  
  
Tea snickered. "These happen to be the channels I like to watch, and only them, you know..."  
  
"YOU CRUEL PERSON!" Kirunai, once again, pressed the same button. Only to have another horrible show pop up on the screen...  
  
"NNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOO!!!!! IT'S SESAME STREET!"  
  
Tea, on the other hand, was having a great time. "You should see your face...." She was curled up, laughing.  
  
Kirunai glared at her. "Oh shut-up!"  
  
"Make me!"  
  
"Sure!" Kirunai, once again, tackled Tea.  
  
"EEK!"  
  
"HEY NO HAIR PULLING!"  
  
"WELL THEN NO NAIL SCRATCHING!"  
  
"YA, THEN NO KNEE BUTTING!"  
  
"OR HEADBUTTING!"  
  
~~15 minutes later~~  
  
Tea sighed. "We should get cleaned up...that fighting made our clothes all dirty...and the guys will be here in 30 minutes..."  
  
"Yup...I call the shower!"  
  
"Fine, but use the one in my room!"  
  
Kirunai blinked. "Why?"  
  
"Cause the other tub is flower-full you idiot..."  
  
"Oh ya..."  
  
~~20 minutes later~~  
  
Kirunai walked into the living room, dressed dark blue jeans, black socks, a black turtleneck, and had a necklace of a dragon around her neck, blowdryer in her hand.  
  
Tea looked up from the couch, dressed in a pink 3-quarter sleeved v-neck top and dark blue jeans, with pink socks on and a pink hairband in her hair.  
  
"What are you doing with Ms.Frizzles?" She glared at Kirunai, who sighed.  
  
"It's not Ms.Frizzles this is MY blowdryer!"  
  
"Oh ok..."  
  
"I just thought of another prank..."  
  
"Awesome! What is it?"  
  
"We set up a net and bury it near the front door. When someone rings the doorbell, they'll be lifted up into the net, through an open window, then they'll be thrown into the laundry chute, and they'll come out here. at the end of the chute, in the living room, where we'll be waiting. Believe me, i'v done it before..."  
  
Tea blinked, then shurged. "Ok!"  
  
~~10 minutes later~~  
  
"They should be here any second!" Tea grinned.  
  
"Correction, Yugi and Yami are here right now..." Kirunai was by the window. "Yugi's grandpa is just dropping them off..."  
  
"Cool!"  
  
"Tea?"  
  
"Put some pillows at the bottom of the chute..."  
  
"But..."  
  
"AND, you can take them away when Joey gets here, alright?"  
  
"Good-o!" Tea grinned, and ran to get some pillows.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kirunai: *blinks* I'm not sure if that's what I meant to write, but oh well....  
  
Ekaterina: Hi-dee-ho campers, how are we today?  
  
Kirunai: Word of advice, don't pay any attention to her...Please Review! Even though it was kinda stupid... *blinks* Next chapter will be up this weekend sometime...unless I hit a slump... 


	3. Pranks Unleashed

Disclaimers: WWWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YU-GI-OH IS NOT OURS!!!!!! HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE!  
  
Warnings: LANGUAGGGGEEEE!!!! WWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kirunai: *blinks* Ok she's so not allowed any more lollipops...  
  
Ekaterina: WWWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kirunai: *sweatdrops* Anywhoo, sorry for not updating earlier, stupid slump....and, no, I'v never really rigged that before but I'v seen something similar done...Anyways on with hell---uh, the story...ya, that's what I meant...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
POOFF!  
  
Yugi and Yami landing on a mountain of pillows, surprised, for unknown reasons...(ya right) They glanced up, only to see Tea and Kirunai, snickering. Yami glared at them. "If you've hurt my aibou I'll..."  
  
Yugi sweatdropped. "I'm fine! That was fun though!"  
  
Yami looked over Yugi, and, finally satisfied, stood up. Yugi followed suite, blinking. Cutely, of course.  
  
Tea giggled, but stopped due to the glance Yami was giving her.  
  
Kirunai gulped, then spoke up. "The others should be here soon, via laundry chute. Wanna wait with us?"  
  
Yami and Yugi agreed, and the 4 of them settled down on the couch.  
  
~~15 minutes later~~  
  
The gang had all arrived, and were sitting in a circle on the living room floor, except for Joey, who was standing up, rubbing his sore ass.  
  
Bakura spoke up. "So, Tea, wanna give us a tour of your house?"  
  
"Huh?" Tea had been too busy staring at Yami.M. to pay any attention.  
  
Yami.B. snickered. "You've got an admirer, Yami.M..."  
  
When no response came, the group looked over at Yami.M., who was, once again, sleeping.  
  
Tristan sweatdropped. "Any volunteers to put him to bed or something?"  
  
"I will!" Tea jumped up, and grabbed Yami.M. "We'll be in my room!" She ran out the door, dragging Yami.M.  
  
Joey blinked. "So, what's for supper?"  
  
Everyone stared at him in disbelief, then at Kirunai when they realised how hungry they were.  
  
"Pizza! I'm making!" She ran to the kitchen.  
  
Kaiba rolled his eyes. "Great...Crazy authoress pizza.."  
  
"I RESENT THAT!" A call came from the kitchen.  
  
"Great...a crazy authoress with good hearing...things you learn every day...."  
  
"Oh be quiet Kaiba, you're hungry too!"  
  
"Whatever mutt..."  
  
"Why I otta..." Joey clenched his fists, and walked over to Kaiba.  
  
"Now wheres that book on how to get a dog to stop buggin you..."  
  
"Kaiba!"  
  
"Oh! I remember!" Kaiba stood up, walked a few steps until he was right in Joeys face, and kissed him.  
  
Everyone else stared at them, as Joey's eyes widened in surprise, then he went limp in Kaibas arms.  
  
Kaiba shruged. "See? At least now he won't bug me for awhile." He sat back down on the couch, and propped Joey up on a chair.  
  
~~30 minutes later~~  
  
"Here come the pizza, round, big and, uh, tizza!" Kirunai marched into the livingroom. Everyone else dived for it, as Kirunai looked around.  
  
"Why's Joey unconscious?"  
  
Tristan looked up. "You don't wanna know..."  
  
"Probably not....where's Tea and Yami.M.? Aren't they back yet?"  
  
Everyone looked at her, and gulped.  
  
"I take that as a no...Any volunteers to come with me and see if we can find them?"  
  
"I will!" Malik stood up. "I think I have the right to know what my Yami's doing..."  
  
"Or who he's doing..." Yami.B. snickered.  
  
Yugi blinked. "Yami? What does he mean by that?"  
  
Yami just glared at Yami.B., who gulped and went back to eating his pizza.  
  
"Come on Malik, let's go..."  
  
The duo marched out of the room, in search of the missing, but not necessarily missed, characters.  
  
~~10 minutes later~~  
  
"Last room to check! You go in!"  
  
"No you go in! After all, it's you Yami!"  
  
"And you're the authoress!"  
  
Kirunai blinked. "Meaning?"  
  
Malik sweatdropped. "Nothing...lets just see what they're saying..."  
  
The 2 of them leaned against the door to Tea's room, only to hear...  
  
Kirunai glanced at Malik. "Did you hear what I heard?"  
  
"Yes if you heard "We did it! We did it!" about 50 times..."  
  
"Ok we HAVE to see whats going on in there...on the count of 3, we bust the door open. Ok?"  
  
"Ready when you are...."  
  
Kirunai raised her arm. "1..2...3!"  
  
They burst the door open, only to find Yami.M. and Tea, laying on the bed. Watching Dora The Explorer.  
  
Tea looked over at Kirunai and Malik. "And you're here...why?"  
  
"Well we thought..."  
  
"Thought what?" Yami.M. shot them a glance.  
  
"Well..." Malik looked at Kirunai, who went over and whispered something into Tea' ear.  
  
"ACK!" Tea ran to her washroom. "NOSEBLEED!"  
  
~~10 minutes later~~  
  
The gang was all back in the livingroom, Joey revived, and Tea still blushing.  
  
"I'll be right back, I got to use the can..." Joey stood up, and walked towards the bathroom.  
  
Kirunai and Tea shared a glance, and a smirk, that went un-noticed by the rest of the group.  
  
"So Kaiba..."  
  
"What Tristan?"  
  
"Who convinced you to come?"  
  
Kaiba pointed accusingly at Kirunai.  
  
"Wow.." Tristan smirked. "And how?"  
  
Kaiba was trying to think of a way to answer that, when...  
  
"HEY TEA!" Joey yelled from the washroom.  
  
"YA?"  
  
"WHERE DO YOU KEEP YOUR TOWELS?"  
  
Tea and Kirunai grinned. "IN THE CLOSET IN THE WASHROOM!"  
  
"THANKS!"  
  
The house filled with silence, but then...  
  
"ACK! WHAT THE HELL?!"  
  
Everyone stood up, and ran to the washroom, only to find a cheese-covered Joey Wheeler.  
  
Bakura walked up to Joey, and stuck his finger in the cheese.  
  
"Mm..Cheddar..."  
  
Everyone else sweatdropped, and then glanced at Tea and Kirunai, who were trying to contain their laughter.  
  
Yugi blinked. "Did you guys do this?"  
  
Ta and Kirunai answered at the same time. "Who, us?"  
  
Yami grunted. "Yes...is there any more surprises here?"  
  
"Plenty..."  
  
"Any chance of us leaving?"  
  
Kirunai grinned. "The windows are barred, the doors locked, the phones dead, and we know where you live."  
  
Everyone else groaned, and Tea just couldn't help adding something. "Kaiba, Joey?"  
  
The 2 looked over. "Yes?"  
  
Tea pointed above their heads. "You're standing under the mistletoe..." She grinned.  
  
Kaiba and Joey looked up. Then at each other. Then back up. "NO!"   
  
By this time everyone but Tea, Kaiba and Joey had left the bathroom, and now Tea pulled a key from her pocket.  
  
"Then you'll stay here until you do kiss." She stuck out her toungue, walked out of the bathroom and locked the door.  
  
Joey and Kaiba looked at each other, then groaned. No. Way.  
  
~~Meanwhile, in the living room..~~  
  
"Oooooo candies!" Yami.B. and Yami.M. dived for the candy dish on the livingtoom table, they reached them, squeezed them, and...  
  
KA-BOOM!  
  
The 2 Yami's looked up at each other, their faces burned and scorched anime style. Everyone else was gaping at them.  
  
"And who's brilliant idea was that?" Malik looked at the girls.  
  
"Mine!" Kirunai answered, and she and Tea shared a high-five.  
  
"I'm still hungry..." Yugi's little tummy growled.  
  
Tea brightened up, and hopped over to Yugi. "Come with me, we'll find you some food!"   
  
Yami glared at Tea. "If you hurt him..."  
  
"Wont! I promise! See ya's soon!" She grabbed Yugi's arm and ran toward the cellar. But, well, of course, only Kirunai noticed they were headed for the cellar...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kaiba: YOU LOCKED ME IN A ROOM WITH HIM?!?!?!?!?!?  
  
Kirunai: Yup..thought you wouldn't mind...  
  
Kaiba: *blushes* Well still...  
  
Ekaterina: *bounces around* I SAW MOMMY EATING SANTA CLAUSE!  
  
Kirunai: *sweatdrops and hits Ekateria over the head with a mallet* WRONG WORDS YOU DIMWIT!  
  
Kaiba: In other word...*looks on as Kirunai chases Ekaterina*...Please Review this, er, story.... 


	4. Cookies and Sugar!

Disclaimers: I DIDN'T REALLY KILL BOB!!! I DIDN'T DO IT!!!! And, by the way, in case your little brain didn't figure this out yet, *snickers*, Yu-Gi-OH is not mine. Barney is also not mine...*snickers*  
  
Warnings: *glances around* Language....maybe a hint of other stuffs, but later...  
  
Kirunai: Just to answer Nanashi, I got the idea for Tea/Yami.M. from some of my reviewers, and I think they're cute together. The other couples I just, well, think they're meant for each other.....*shrugs* On with the story! *rides away on horseback*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kaiba and Joey stood as far apart as possible, but they were still under the mistletoe, as it seemed to be everywhere in Tea's puny bathroom. They glared at each other. Constantly.  
  
"I'M NOT KISSING HIM!" They both shouted at the same time, for no apparent reason.  
  
"YOU ARE SO! UNLESS YOU 2 WANNA SPEND THE NIGHT CAMPING OUT IN THE BATHROOM! TOGETHER!"  
  
Kaiba and Joey looked around, wondering where the hell the crazy authoress's voice had come from. They sighed, gave up, and went back to glaring.  
  
~~Meanwhile, somewheres else in the house...~~  
  
After Tea had, er, dragged Yugi away, the others had decided they were hungry too, and had sent a grumbling Kirunai to the kitchen. Which is where she was now...  
  
"Good for nothing characters...making me do all the work...now what shall I infect them with...er, I mean, feed them...."  
  
She spend the next few minutes rummaging through Tea's cupboards, until...  
  
"AHA! YOU GUYS LIKE COOKIES?" She called to the living room.  
  
"YEAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" They all answered, somehow....  
  
Kirunai sweatdropped at the response, then placed most of her, uh, specially made spider cookies on a plate and walked back into the kitchen.  
  
~~In the living room~~  
  
Everyone looked up as Kirunai entered carrying a plate of cookies. But they didn't look for long, they dived for the cookies, knocking Kirunai over in the process.  
  
Bakura took a bite. "Um..yummy..."  
  
Malik nodded. "Not peanut butter, but still great."  
  
Tristan agreed. "Never had cookies like this...what kind are they?"  
  
"Huh?" Kirunai stood up slowly.  
  
"HE ASKED WHAT KIND OF COOKIES THEY WERE!"  
  
"ACK! Ok, ok! You didn't have to be THAT loud Yami.M...Geesh....They're spider cookies! Made 'em myself!"  
  
At those words, everyone stopped eating, and looked at their cookies. They shruged, and went back eating though.  
  
Kirunai sweatdropped, and took a seat.  
  
~~~Meanwhile, down in the cellar..~~~  
  
Yugi looked around at all the hude packs of white stuff.  
  
"Uh Tea...?"  
  
"Yes Yugi?" She was busy opening one of those packs.  
  
"What's all this white stuff?"  
  
"Food!"  
  
"Ok....What kind of food?"  
  
Tea finished opening one of the packs. "Uh...chicken! Powder chicken and potatos and carrots! Here, have some!"  
  
"O----" Yugi got cut off as a humongous spponful was stuffed into his mouth. His eyes bugged out and he grinned.  
  
"Good huh?"  
  
"VVVVEEEERRRRRYYYYY GGGGOOOOOOOOODDDD!!!!!!! WWWWWWHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!"  
  
Tea ate a bunch, and the 2 of them ran upstairs.  
  
~~~Back in the livingroom...~~~  
  
They had finished off the cookies, and settled down.  
  
"I wonder where Yugi and Tea are..."  
  
"I dunno Malik..." Bakura shrugged.  
  
"Is it just me, or does some-one hear singing?" Tristan asked.  
  
"Uh...."  
  
"BARNEY WAS A DINOSAUR WITH BIG IMAGINATION, ABC'S AND 1 2 3'S, UH...ARE MY CREATION!!! WWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEE!!!!"  
  
Yugi and Tea bounced into the room.  
  
Everyone else sweatdropped.  
  
Yami glared at Tea. "What have you done to my aibou?!"  
  
Yugi glomped Yami. "I WUVE WOU WAMI!"  
  
Yami sweatdropped. "I love you too Yugi...."  
  
Tea, on the other hand, was running around hitting people on the head...  
  
"DUCK! DUCK! DUCK! DUCK! GOOSE! HAHAHAHA YAMI.B. YOU'RE A GOOSE!"  
  
Kirunai sighed. "I think they got into Tea's cellar..."  
  
Bakura blinked. "What's in there?"  
  
"Her sugar storage..."  
  
Tristan sweatdropped. "You mean...?"  
  
"Yup..."  
  
"CHOO-CHOO!" Yugi blared. "EVERYONE JOIN THE TRAIN!"  
  
Tea giggled, and latched onto Yugi. "ALL ABOARD THE SUGAR EXPRESS! WWWWWWHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
The 2 of them started running around the room, choo-choo-ing, amongst more blinking and sweatdrops. They stopped a few minutes later, and ran out of the room.  
  
"When will they be back?" Yami blinked.  
  
"Uh..." Kirunai checked her watch. "5, 4, 3, 2,1---"  
  
Tea and Yugi bounded into the living room, once again, carrying sacks of that o-so-famous white stuff...  
  
"COME-ONE EVERYONE, HAVE SOME CHICKEN! IT'S VERY GGGOOOOOOOOODDDD!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Tea announced, and shoved some into Kirunai's mouth, as Yugi did like-wise to Yami.  
  
Yami and Kirunai stood there for a minute, stunned, then went wide-eyed.  
  
"THAT'S SOME GOOOODDDD CHICKEN!" Kirunai declared.  
  
"YUP! WWWHHHHEEEEEE!!!! COME ON AIBOU, LETS DANCE!"  
  
Yami and Yugi danced around the room, while Tea...  
  
"I NEVER EVER WEVER TEVER...HEHEHE THAT RHYMES....REALISED HOW FUN CLIMBING CURTAINS COULD BE!"  
  
And while Tea was doing that, Kirunai was...  
  
"OH MMMAAAALLLLLLIIIIIIKKKKK HONEY-BUNS!!!!!!!"  
  
Malik sweatdropped. "Er, yes?"  
  
Kirunai glomped Malik. "LETS DANCE!" She shoved some, er, chicken into his mouth, and the 2 of them started dancing too.  
  
Yami.M. and Yami.B. had officially decided they were bored, so they dived head first into the bag of white stuff. Re-surfacing some minutes later...  
  
"WELL JOHNNY, THAT WAS GOOD!"  
  
"SURE WAS BOBBY!"  
  
"OK JOHNNY, NOW WHAT?"  
  
"LETS GO PLAY DRESS-UP!"  
  
"OK!"  
  
Yami.M. and Yami.B. ran out of the living room, in the direction of Tea's room.  
  
Bakura and Tristan looked at each other, then at everyone else. They sighed, and ate some of the white stuff. Wide-eyed, they too started dancing...  
  
Tea was now somehow scaling the ceiling, upside-down...  
  
'"THIS IS SUPERLICIOUS DIDIDIDIDIDICIOUS FRUITYLICIOUSLY FUN!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
The 6 people dancing however, were right-side up, crashed into eachother, and landing in one big pile.  
  
"KIRUNAI GET OF MY AIBOU!!"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"YES"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"YES!"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"YES!"  
  
"NO!"  
  
Yami finally just decided to pull her off but...  
  
"COME ANY CLOSER AND I SHALL PUNISH YOU, IN THE NAME OF THE MOON!"  
  
Yami blinked. "HEY! YOU QUOTED SAILOR MOON!"  
  
Bakura popped his head up out of the pile. "WHICH ISN'T HERS!" Then his head disappeared again.  
  
Yami went to grab Kirunai, but...  
  
BANG! BING! FLIP! FLOP! TWINKIE WINKIE!  
  
"HAHAHAHA MY WAND OF INSANITY HAS PUNISHED YOU!" Kirunai declared, holding a stick.  
  
Yami was there, but dressed up as Britney Spears!  
  
Trsitan, Malik and Bakura had finally untangled themselves, but were now on the floor again, laughing and pointing at Yami, who was dressed in a plaid skirt, white top with vest, had fake boobs, high heels and his hair was in pigtails.  
  
"AH SHADDUP!"  
  
Kirunai giggled and Yugi popped up from underneath her.  
  
"YAMI?!"  
  
"UH, HI AIBOU..."  
  
"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA-A-A-A-CHOO!"  
  
Everyone else sweatdropped.  
  
"AUTHORESS! INJUSTICE!" Yami declared.  
  
"GUNDAM WING IS NOT HERS!!!!!! DIE RELENA DIE!!!!!!!! MWUHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!* Bakura declared.  
  
Tristan giggled. "MY BAKURA IS SO SOFTY-WOFTY!"  
  
"WAFFLES?" Malik looked confused.  
  
"NO YOU DIMWIT I SAID WOFTY!" Tristan pulled a mallet from somewhere, and bopped Malik on the head, who went all swirly-eyed.  
  
Bakura giggled. "GO TRISTAN!"  
  
~~~Meanwhile, in the bathroom...~~~  
  
Joey blinked. "Did you just hear something?"  
  
"Like what?" Kaiba sounded bored.  
  
"Noise..."  
  
Kaiba sweatdropped. "Could you be any less specific?"  
  
"HEY!"  
  
"Joy..."  
  
"Well it sounded like the barney song, then a train, then a weird episode of Sailor Moon..."  
  
Kaiba blinked. "Great..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kirunai: *giggles* MIZZA WUVE WUGAR....  
  
Ekaterina: Mwuhahahahahahahahaha! LOLLIPOPS!  
  
Kaiba: WHY'RE ME AND THE MUTT STILL IN THERE?  
  
Kirunai: *burps* CAUSE I SAY SO!  
  
Kaiba: *sweatdrops*  
  
Kirunai: THANKIES TO ALL MY REVIEWERS AND PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *blinks* SIANARA!   
  
Next Chapter~~~ THE RETURN OF YAMI.M. AND YAMI.B.!!!!!!!!! *MWUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA* 


	5. The Kiss!

Disclaimers: YU-GI-OH IS NOT MINE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WWWWAAAAHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Warnings: *suspense music plays* L-A-N-G-U-A-G-E!!!  
  
Kaiba: Do I get out of the washroom in this chapter?  
  
Kirunai: MAYBEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kaiba: *sweatdrops* Damn sugar...it does things to her brain....  
  
Kirunai: ON WITH THE STORYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~In Tea's bedroom....~~  
  
Yami.M. walked out of Tea's closet, wearing, lets just say, a hell of a lot of pink stuff...  
  
"DOES THIS OUTFIT MAKE ME LOOK FAT?"  
  
Yami.B. looked up. "NO, OF COURSE NOT!"  
  
"TEA HAS SOME COOL STUFFS!"  
  
"YUP!"   
  
"LETS GO MODEL THEM!"  
  
"OK!"  
  
Yami.M. and Yami.B. grinned and ran out of Tea's room, dressed in some, er, lets just say overly weird clothes....  
  
~~Meanwhile, in the livingroom...~~  
  
"MOMMY HAD A DOLLY AND HER HEAD POPPED OFF!" Tea declared, while hanging from the ceiling lights.  
  
"NUH-UN!" Yami declared.  
  
"YA!"  
  
"NUH-UN!"  
  
"YES!"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"YES!"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"YES!"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"MOMMY HAD A DOLLY BUT HER HEAD DIDN'T POP OFF, HER LEG DID!" Yugi joined the debate.  
  
Yami and Tea blinked. Then shrugged, agreeing with Yugi.  
  
"OH BBBBAAAAKKKKUUURRRRRAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!" Malik screeched.  
  
Tristan pulled out his mallet. "DON'T SAY HIS NAME!"  
  
"WHO, BAKURA?" Malik grinned, trying for the innocent look.  
  
"YES!"  
  
BOP!  
  
Bakura giggled. "WHE-HEEEE!!!!!!!! GO TRISTAN GO!"  
  
BOP!  
  
"WHE-HEEEEEEE!!!! GO ME GO!"  
  
Malik pouted. "BAD MALLET! BAD BOY!"  
  
Tristan grinned. "ME LOVES MY MALIK!"  
  
Malik blinked, Bakura blinked, everyone blinked.  
  
"HAHAHAHAHA! TRISTAN AND MALIK SITTING IN A TREE---" Kirunai screamed.  
  
"I MEANT MALLET! NOT MALIK! I DON'T LIKE MALIK YOU DIMWIT!"  
  
"DON'T CALL ME A DIMWIT!" Kirunai declared, and pulled out her stick---er, wand of insanity.  
  
BANG! BING! FLIP! FLOP! TWINKIE WINKIE!  
  
Yami giggled. "HAHAHAHAHA NOW YOU'RE MICHAEL JACKSON! HAHAHAHAHAHA!"  
  
Tristan pouted, then giggled. "YA WELL YOU'RE STILL BRITNEY SPEARS!"  
  
"SO?!"  
  
"MICHAEL JACKSON AND BRITNEY SPEARS! HAHAHAHAHAHA! YOU GUYS SHOULD HOOK UP!"   
  
"MALIK!!!!!!!!!!!!!"   
  
Yugi, Tea, Bakura and Kirunai sweatdropped as they watched the chase unfold.  
  
~~Meanwhile, in the bathroom...~~  
  
"Ok this is just getting weirder..."  
  
Kaiba sweatdropped, his ear against the door. "Oh geex..ya think?"  
  
"I wanna get out of here!"  
  
"Like I'd wanna stay..."  
  
"HEY!"  
  
~~Back in the livingroom...~~  
  
"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Yami and Tristan laughed.  
  
They had caught Malik, who was now dressed as Britney Spears/Michael Jackson...Yami and Tristan were back in their usual clothes.  
  
Kirunai blinked. "Now what?"  
  
Tea blinked twice. "Uh...."  
  
"INTRODUCING....YAMI.M. AND YAMI.B.'S FASHION SHOW!!!!!"  
  
Everyone in the livingroom turned to the entrance of the room, then burst out laughing.  
  
'HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! IT'S A-A-A BALLERINA AND A PILE OF SHIT!"  
  
"COULDN'T OF SAID IT BETTER MYSELF TRISTAN!"  
  
"HEY!" Tea slapped Tristan and Kirunai. "DON'T INSULT MY YAMI.M.!"  
  
"OOOOOOOO!!!!! TEA!!!!!"  
  
"TRISTAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" And another chase began.  
  
~~Back in the bathroom...~~  
  
"I wanna get out of here..."  
  
"Ya but there's only one way, and I'm not kissing you."  
  
"Never asked ya too mutt."  
  
"DON'T CALL ME THAT!"  
  
Kaiba sighed. "Ok, ok..."  
  
"So how are we supposed to get out of here?"  
  
"The only way we can."  
  
"You don't mean---" Joey was cut off as Kaiba walked up to him and kissed him. Two minutes later, Kaiba ended it.  
  
"Yuck. Now my mouth tastes like dog..."  
  
"I'll ignore that...gross!"  
  
"Ya but now we get out of here, right?"  
  
Joey blinked. "Uh, how?"  
  
Kaiba sighed. "Lets look around for a way out..."  
  
"Ok."  
  
'AHA! VICTORY!" Kaiba did a little ditty dance around the room.  
  
"Uh, are you alright?"  
  
"Yup! I found us a way out!"  
  
"Great! How?"  
  
Kaiba opened his hand. "With a key!"  
  
Joey sweatdropped. "And where did that come from?"  
  
"It was under the mat..."  
  
Joey sweatdropped. "O.....K.......let's just get out of here!"  
  
Kaiba agreed, and the 2 of them unlocked the door and stepped back into the hallway, both in their heads trying to deny how much they enjoyed that.  
  
"TRISTAN! GET BACK HERE!!!!!!!!" A voice called out from the livingroom.  
  
Kaiba and Joey looked at each other, and sweatdropped.  
  
"Sugar..." They both rolled their eyes. "Tea...."  
  
They continued down the hallway, until....  
  
"AHA! GOT 'CHA! I RULE THE WORLD!"  
  
"RULE WHAT WORLD?"  
  
"THE BOOGER WORLD! I GOT IT! SLIPPERY LITTLE BOOGER!"  
  
Kaiba and Joey blinked. "Kirunai...."  
  
Kaiba started rummaging through Tea's hall closet.  
  
"What are you looking for?"  
  
"Well mutt, some of us are smart enough to get some ammo when headed for dangerous territories."  
  
Joey blinked. "Your point being?"  
  
"AHA!" Kaiba lifted up 2 cans. "My point is, I found some of Kirunai's left-over Sweepy Weepy Knock-Out spray!"  
  
Joey blinked, twice. "Which is?"  
  
"OH FOR THE LOVE OF GOD JUST TAKE A CAN, WALK INTO THE LIVINGROOM, AND SPRAY EVERYONE WITH IT!"  
  
"Ok. Even you?"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"ACK! Alright, alright...." Joey sighed.  
  
Kaiba and Joey advanced slowly, and soon found themselves at the entry-way of the livingroom. And the scene in front of them wasn't pretty. Tristan was being chased by Tea, Bakura and Malik were fighting over a mallet, Yugi and Yami were playing leapfrog, and Kirunai was running around in circles, singing the chicken dance, while trying to scratch her belly button while pulling her toe. Somehow...  
  
"Ready mutt?"  
  
"Yup!"  
  
"3, 2, 1---"  
  
SWEESH!  
  
Everyone had frozen where they were, and then all fell down to the ground. Kaiba and Joey sighed, then began the task of dragging them all into a row on the floor.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kirunai: *snores*  
  
Kaiba: *rolls eyes* What she MEANS is that she's sorry for not updating for like a week, she wants to thank all her reviewers, she says please review, and she'll try to update soon but she's going away from Friday to Monday so this story might not be updated for a week or so. She says thanks again, again, and again to the reviewers, and she's also sorry that this chapter is kinda, well, stupid, but blame it on the sugar.  
  
Ekaterina and Joey: *applaudes*  
  
Kaiba: *sweatdrops*  
  
Kirunai: *yawns, then snores again* 


	6. Clinsultoke?

Disclaimers: You know, there once was a pink princess who lived in a pink castle in the pink world of Pink. She had pink skin and pink clothes and pink everything! Then one day she meant a pink prince who she married on the pink lawn outside the pink castle, and they lived happily ever after in the world of pink! And THATS mine, but Yu-Gi-Oh isn't....  
  
Warnings: BEWARE OF THE PINK!  
  
Kaiba: I know Kirunai swore she would never let Ekaterina do the warnings and disclaimers again, but she's still unconscious, and she *points accusingly at Ekataerina* forced me into letting her do it...  
  
Ekaterina: *snickers* Who ever knew that Kaiba weakens at the sight of an elephant...*shrughs* And then one time there was a blue bunny who had blue fur and blue ears and a blue family and a little blue home and......*keeps going on and on*  
  
Kaiba: Uh-oh...*groans*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kaiba and Joey sighed, propped the last of the, er, bodies up, and sat down on the couch.  
  
"Why'd you do that?"  
  
"Do what?"  
  
"You know...back in the bathroom..."  
  
"Why'd I kiss you?"  
  
"Ya..." Joey blushed.  
  
"Well, er...um...uh...HOLY SHIT LOOK AT MALIK!" Kaiba rocketed a few feet in the air, seeming glad for an excuse for not having to answer that particular question.  
  
"AHHH! AND LOOK AT YAMI.M.!"  
  
"HAHAHA A BALLERINA! Well, sort of....hey Joey?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Where's Yami.B...." Kaiba blinked.  
  
"Um....I think thats him..." Joey pointed to what looked like a large pile of shit on the ground...  
  
Kaiba sweatdropped. "If you say so...now what do we do? They won't be up for at least a couple hours, so?"  
  
"Um....."  
  
~~30 minutes later~~  
  
"So I was like 'are we there yet?' and my pop was like 'no!' so I was like 'are we there now?' and my pop was like, 'no!' so I was like---"  
  
"SHUT-UP!" Kaiba groaned, and put his head in his hands.  
  
"Ok..."  
  
~~Another 30 minutes later~~  
  
"One hair...2 hairs...3 hairs...4 hairs..."  
  
"STOP COUNTING HOW MANY HAIRS I HAVE!"  
  
Joey stuck out his tongue. "I was almost a quarter done of your eyebrow! Party pooper..."  
  
"No...that would be Yami.B...." Kaiba snickered, then stretched out on the couch, pushing Joey off.  
  
"HEY!" Joey climbed up, jumped onto the couch, and pushed Kaiba off. Or tried, at least. Which resulted in then classic couch position. Joey grabbing Kaiba's wrists while on top of him, and trying to push him off.  
  
Kaiba glanced up at Joey, then at his wrists. Joey followed his gaze, a blush spreading across his face as he realised what he was doing, and let go. Which resulted in him being shoved off the couch. Again.  
  
Kaiba smirked, rolled over onto his side so as to not have to face Joey, and closed his eyes. Joey on the other hand...  
  
SPRING!  
  
Kaiba groaned. Which was expected after having your body thrown several yards. He opened his eyes and glared at Joey, who was standing at the side of the couch, a hand on the pull-out-bed release lever. Grinning like a maniac. 'I love that about Joey, his attempts to be funny, and causes me bodily harm....' Kaiba blinked. 'Wait a minute...did I just think what I thought a thought? I put the words 'love' and 'Joey' in the same sentence??? Ok that settles it. When I get out of here, I'm not only going to have to see a doctor, I'm going to need a psychiatrist!'  
  
Joey looked over at Kaiba, who was apparently in some sort of a trance. Shrugging, he layed down on the now fully extented pulled out pull out bed, closed his eyes, and fell instantly to sleep.   
  
Kaiba quickly pulled himself together, and looked over at the couch/bed where Joey was apparently sleeping. He sighed, walked over, and layed down beside him.  
  
~~Who knows how much longer later...that being said, does anyone actually care?! ((EKATERINA!)) Ack! Ok...um...2 and a half hours later...~~   
  
Kaiba yawned, and hugged his teddy bear closer, loving the feeling of it's silky fur against his face. Wait a minute...teddy bear?! Kaiba immediatly released his so-called teddy bear, opened his eyes, and screamed. And I mean really screamed. (A/N~ Who knew Kaiba could scream?*snickers*)  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Joey rolled over onto his other side, and opened his eyes. Causing him to scream.  
  
"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Tea, standing above them, sighed. "For the love of god, no...wait...for the love between Kaiba and Joey...." Both of which were now glaring at her. "They're only sock puppets!"  
  
Kaiba rolled his eyes. "No they're not!"  
  
Joey nodded his head in agreement. "They're Barney and co. sock puppets!" He shivered, sat up, and jumped off the bed. Well, more like fell off the bed...  
  
Yugi and co. immediatly ran over to his side. Well, all except Kaiba who was still on the bed in shock after seeing those horrible sock puppets. And seriously, how could you blame him...?  
  
Tristan shook Joey. "Joey? Joey? You alright?"  
  
"Who's Joey? That's not my name!" Yami.B. declared.  
  
Bakura rolled his eyes. "He wasn't talking to you Yami.B...."  
  
"Oh...."  
  
Tristan sighed, and tried again. "Joey! Joey! Wake up!" But, still no reaction...."Any ideas guys?"  
  
"I KNOW!" Kirunai ran off, to many curious glances, and ran right back in carrying a bowl of white powder, which she dumped on Joey. Then she took her shoes and socks off, and turned to face everyone else. "Come on people! Get those feet bare!"  
  
Everyone else sweatdropped. "Why?"  
  
"Because that---" She pointed to the white powder that now covered Joey. "Is snap powder! If we step on him, it'll snap!"  
  
"And probably break a few ribs..." Malik mumured to Yami.B...  
  
"You know what Malik?"  
  
"Yes Kirunai?"  
  
"You're no good at mumuring..." Everyone else nodded their heads in agreement, as Malik sweatdropped.   
  
Tristan sighed. "But he has a point...most of us are too heavy..." He looked up to see almost everyone glaring at him. "I mean, um, to muscular..." Well that got rid of a few glares..."Uh, to pretty?" There. No more glares! "To walk on him...I vote Yugi and Bakura do it!"  
  
Malik waved his hand in the air. "I second it!"  
  
"I third it!"  
  
"I fifth it!"  
  
"Yami.M.! You forgot fourth!" Tea shouted accusingly.  
  
"What's a fourth?"  
  
"The next one!"  
  
"The next one what?"  
  
"In the line!"  
  
"What line? I don't see a line! Well, besides the ones on your forehead..."  
  
"You just wait until I get you alone!"  
  
Kaiba stared, finally over his shock. "As long as you don't get pregnant Tea..."  
  
Tea blushed. "I meant I was gonna kill him, not have s---"  
  
Yami had a hand to Tea mouth, a threatning look in his eyes, and a rubber chickenin his other hand. "Not. Around. The. Innnocent!"  
  
"ACK! Ok, ok. HEY! That's MY rubber chicken! Give!"  
  
"No."  
  
"Give!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"GIVE!"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"GGGGIIIIVVVVEEEE!!!"  
  
Tristan blinked. "Wow Tea..you really freak me out sometimes?"  
  
Tea blinked, and turned away from Yami who was clutching the rubber chicken possessively. "Why?"  
  
"Well, among other things, you really know how to sound like Relena...." Tristan shuddered.  
  
"Like to see you try!" Tea stuck out her tongue.  
  
Tristan sweatdropped. "It wasn't a compliment..."  
  
"Oh....What was it then?"  
  
"Um....."   
  
"Was it an insult?"  
  
"No...."  
  
"Was it a joke?"  
  
"No....it was a..."  
  
"SPIT IT OUT!"  
  
"ACK! Ok, ok..it was a ..um...clinsultoke!" Tristan announced, among many sweatdrops....  
  
Tea blinked. "A what?"  
  
"A clinsultoke!"  
  
"Wasn't he the President of the United States once?"  
  
Tristan sweatdropped. "No....."  
  
"GUYS!"  
  
Everyone turned to look at Yugi, who was still standing beside Joey in concern.  
  
"He's waking up!" Yugi pointed at Joey, who was starting to stir. Everyone ran over to Joey side, or sides, of head, does that count as a side? Ok, never mind...Anyways...  
  
Joey opened his eyes and groaned. "What happened?"  
  
"You fell..." Malik shrugged.  
  
Yugi's head popped up in Joey's face. "Are you alright?"  
  
Joey slowly sat up. "Ya...but I think that fall did something to my head..."  
  
Kaiba grunted. "Wasn't it bad enough...?"  
  
"Oh shut-up!"  
  
Bakura sighed. "Why would you think that anyway, Joey?"  
  
"Because, well, it's like a TV." Everyone sweatdropped, but Joey didn't notice, so he just continued. "I mean, everytime I turn my head a different way, I get like a TV signal or something cause right now my head is like on the news channel or something...."  
  
Tea blinked. "What's it saying?"  
  
"Something about pink fluffy flying elephants with purple polka dots invading the world with their almighty powers of stomping things..."  
  
Once again, everyone sweatdropped. Then laughed.  
  
"HEY! It's not funny!"  
  
Kirunai perked up. "I know! Let's turn on the TV!" She paused. "Tea, you do have the news channel, right?"  
  
"Uh.....I think so...."  
  
"Good!" Kirunai rushed over and turned on the TV, switching it immediatly to the news channel.  
  
The news caster was looking excited, and was talking very fast. "Once again, we have reports from all over the world that millions of pink fluffy flying elephants with purple polka dots are invading the world, using their almighty stomping powers to destroy all the mice...In other news...."  
  
Joey grabbed the remote, turned the TV off, and did a little ditty dance around the room. "HAH! I told ya so!"  
  
Everyone one else sweatdropped, and shook their heads in disbelief. All the while wondering if Joey's new found "power" would be a good thing...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kaiba: *sweatdrops, once again* Where in the world did that *points up* come from?  
  
Kirunai: Oh leave me alone...  
  
Ekaterina: But I want an answer! *waves around a sign saying 'I want an answer' *  
  
Kirunai and Kaiba: *sweatdrops*  
  
Kirunai: Oh fine...this chapter did seem kinda stupid, do ya think I should replace it with a different one, or just work on writing the next one?  
  
Kaiba: Next one I guess...  
  
Ekaterina: *pouts*  
  
Kirunai: Sorry people for not updating for so long! I was in a slump, then I went away for a week and a half, then I came back in a slumpy state...  
  
Ekaterina: *whispers* Who are you talking to?  
  
Kirunai: *bops Ekaterina on the head with Tristan's mallet* The reviewers!  
  
Tristan: *walks in* Can I have my mallet back?  
  
Kirunai: *shrugs* Ya sure...*hands Mallet back to Tristan*  
  
Ekaterina: *tries to glomp Tristan but gets knocked out of the mallet*  
  
Kaiba: *snickers* Hopeless... 


	7. Poke!

Disclaimer: I own Yu-Gi-Oh. Sure I do...ya huh...*nods* (In other words, if you were stupid enough to believe that, well...)  
  
Warnings: I'm writing this. Reading may cause insane laughter, horrible boredom, headaches, violent reactions towards me or what I write in this crazy thing called a story, and/or severe head trauma. Don't ask me why.  
  
Ekaterina: Why?  
  
Kirunai: Don't. Ask. *pulls out shotgun before Ekaterina can say anything else* Anyways, I can't believe I havn't updated this for like, 7 months! I think....*counts on finger* Ya, 7. I'm so sorry, but I couldn't think of anything! Not that my thinking results in anything useful, but hey, it results in this insanity. Ya gotta love it...   
  
Ekaterina: Interesting...*runs off*  
  
Kirunai: I will never understand her...her stupidity must be different then mine....continuing....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Do you guys think we should be doing this?"  
  
"Yes Yugi, it's absolutely necessary to hang Joey upside-down from the fan, covered in still-wet paper mache, and whack him repeatedly on the head."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Uh, because..." Kaiba was losing control. Damn those eyes!  
  
"Because if we don't, his crazy TV thingy will drive me crazy!"  
  
"Uh, Tea, you ARE crazy..."  
  
"WHO ASKED YOU?!" And, yes, this resulted in Yami.M. being chased by an overly hyper Tea. Again.   
  
"Anyways, let's just get it over with." Stated Kirunai. Brandishing the bat. "Me first!"  
  
"No, me!" Tea was back. And there was no sign of Yami.M....Malik sighed and went off in search of his Yami, knowing he's probably find him in a ridiculous outfit knocked unconscious somewhere. He only had to find out where.  
  
"ME!"  
  
"NO! ME!"  
  
"ME!"  
  
"GIVE ME THE BAT OR DDDIIIIIIEEEE!!!" Tea lunged for the bat. And missed.   
  
"NO! MY PRECIOUS!!!" Kirunai clutched the bat protectively, while everyone else in the living room, minus Tea, blinked.   
  
"Somebody's been watching too much Lord Of The Rings..." Tristan commented. He wasn't worried. He had his mallet.  
  
"I will not be insulted by a pointy-eared!"   
  
"Hey! Tristan's not pointy eared!" Bakura paused. "Or, well, at least not last time I checked..."  
  
"Which was...?"   
  
"Last time he got his hair cut. You can't see his ears now..." Bakura pointed at Tristan's hair, which was unusually long.   
  
Tea grinned. "Well, we can fix that. Now where did I put my scissors...I'll be right back. Don't go anywhere Trissie!" And she ran off. Again.  
  
Tristan gulped. Uh-oh...  
  
~~~~Meanwhile, upstairs...~~~~  
  
Poke.  
  
"Yami.M., wakey wakey..."  
  
Poke poke.  
  
"Helllooooo?!"  
  
Poke, poke, poke.  
  
"YAMI.M.!"  
  
Slam!  
  
"OWWWWW!!!!" Yami.M. sat up from the bathroom floor. "What was that for?!"  
  
"You wouldn't wake up." Malik answered, only slightly peeved. Ya, right, slightly...  
  
"Well you didn't have to----AAAAHHHHH!!!!!!" Malik sighed and plugged his ears. Damn bathroom had mirrors. Damn Tea had clothes. And now Yami.M. was dressed in her clothes. But on the other hand, the black leather mini-skirt and hot pink tube top could be useful in, eh, other things. He-he-he....  
  
~~~Back to Tea...~~~  
  
"Scissors, scissors, scissors..." Tea hopped around, enthusiastic about getting to cut 'Trissie's' hair. "If I were scissors, where would I be...."  
  
Then a thought hit her. (A/N: Her, Tea. A thought. Scary...)  
  
"I know!"  
  
~~~And back to the living room...~~~  
  
"Woof sumhubdy dit se durmn?!" Joey, was, lets just say, not in the most comfortable position.  
  
"No. Nobody's getting you down."  
  
"Er, Kirunai?" Yugi blinked.  
  
"Yup?"  
  
"How do you understand him?"  
  
This time, Kirunai blinked. "Can't you guys?"  
  
"Uh...no...."  
  
*Ekaterina pops up, says "interesting....", and leaves.*  
  
"Well, when I was little, a sink fell on my head. Could that have something to do with it?"  
  
"Oh, gee," Bakura rolled his eyes. "Ya think?"  
  
Kirunai crossed her arms. "I don't think."  
  
"Oh ya..." And with that, Bakura went back to trying to comfort Tristan who was sitting on the ground, shivering in silent terror with the fact that Tea was going to cut his hair.  
  
"Wyes?!"  
  
"Ya Joey?" Kirunai was now having fun poking Yugi and Yami's hair, who now both had rather large anime sweatdrops...  
  
"Dit se durmn!"  
  
"Uh, no, not getting you down. Busy."   
  
Poke.  
  
"Weeze?"  
  
Poke.  
  
"Nah...this is much funner."  
  
Poke.  
  
"Er, Kirunai?"  
  
Poke.  
  
"Ya Yug?"  
  
Poke.  
  
"Could you please stop poking my hair?"  
  
"Oh, ok..."  
  
Poke.   
  
"Yami's too..."  
  
"Oh. Damn...." Kirunai sighed, and looked around. Then grinned. "Oh Kaiba..."  
  
~~~Again, back to Tea...~~~  
  
"I've got you my pretty, and your little dog too!" Tea blinked. "No, wait, that's not right..." Then she shrugged. Close enough. She had her scissors, she was happy. All was well in th world.  
  
Well, not all. The yellow brick road was still crappy-in-gold, Toto was still ugly, and the Tin Man still squeaked. But other then that....  
  
Yup, this was gonna be fun. I wonder what Tristan would look like bald...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kirunai: Well, that was stupid, and pointless. Yay! But I think I'm losing my humor...*sigh*  
  
Ekaterina: What was that?!  
  
Kirunai: Shut-up. *pulls out shotgun again*   
  
Ekaterina: *gulps and runs off to God-knows-where...*  
  
Kirunai: Anyways, I'm not exactly positive that I'll continue this story, being as, yes, I'm losing my humor. But hey, review and tell me if I should or not, or give me some ideas. I could certainly use them...And, hehe, what is Malik thinking? *grins* 


End file.
